Truth or Dare with THE CREEPYPASTA GANG!
by HeavensSolitude
Summary: Join the CP's as they are truthed or dared...o-o
1. Chapter 1

Me: HEEEEYYYYOOOO! Okay since most of you LOVED my Pokemon truth or Dare I decided to do another...CREEPYPASTA STYLE :D Now if you don't know creepypasta...look it up *derp* okay well joining us of course it TOBEH!

Tobeh: *falls through roof* HAI!

Me: DAMN IT TOBEH!

Tobeh: *derp*

Me: -_- anyways time for the cast! *claps hands*

Jeff (Jeff the Killer): *looks around* ?! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A KILL :(

Slendy (Slenderman): ...?

Masky: ...wait...WHERE'S ALEX?!

Hoody: WE MUST FIND HIM!

Jack (Eyeless Jack): ...

L.J (laughing Jack): hhehehehehe *looks at Tobeh* would you like some candy little girl?

Tobeh: *backs away*

Toby (Ticci-Toby): HAI!

Me: *glomps him* your so cute...OKAY WELL SEND IN YOUR TRUTHS AND DARES!

Everyone: ...?


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hey guys srry I completely forgot about this story ;-;

Jeff: well you do seem to forget a lot of things...

Me: HEY! I DON'T HAVE THE MIND OF AN ELEPHANT YA KNOW!

E.J: ...Elephant?

Me: -_- nevermind anyways we got THREE REVIEWS O-O LETS DO THIS :D

Tobeh: YAH!

Me: AH TOBEH I FORGOT YOU WERE THERE!

Tobeh: ...;-;

Me: okay well here's Dragonslovebudder HAI!

**Hummmmm...ur really giving me this option**

**1:jeff don't kill for a week and we'll get the test results**

**2:hoody,maskie one of you must work with L.J for at least 48 hrs.**

**3:toby you to watch M.L.P non stop for a day and we'll see if ur a brony yet**

**4:E.J ok so you have eyesight for two weeks what do you do?**

**5:slender go meet some fangirls BUT you cant kill them :3**

**6:Tobeh just watch and laugh from the sidelines and I have some popcorn if you want to share!**

**HA! at least I'm not a purv!**

Jeff: A...A WEEK!?

Me: YUS!

*one week later*

Jeff: *rocking in corner back and forth muttering to self*

Me: *sweat drops*

Hoody: MASKY YOU DO IT!

Masky: WHAT?! NO! YOU DO IT!

Hoody: NUUU!

Me: -_- SHADDUP!

Hoody and Masky: ...

Me: L.J who would you like to have work for you?

L.J: Hmmm...*perverted grin toward Masky*

Masky: *whimpers*

L.J: Masky~

Masky: NO WHY?!

Me: *snickers and throws box at him* go change into that!

Masky: *sulks and walks to changing room*

*5 minutes later*

Masky: *from room* BLOODDDDYYYYYYY

Me and Tobeh: *falls on ground laughing*

Masky: *runs out in sexy maid outfit blushing madly*

Me and Hoody: *nosebleed*

Me: ...I...I didn't think he would actually look good in it...

Hoody: *nods*

Tobeh: -_-

Masky: *blushes more* ;/;

L.J: ooohhh~ me like~

Masky: EEK!

Me: anyways *wipes blood from nose*

Toby: *in cute innocent voice* YAY CARTOONS! *walks into TV room and watches M.L.P*

Me: well we will just move on...

E.J: Hm...*pulls out playboy magezines and walks into random room*

Me: ...o-o

Slender: OH GOD NOT FANGIRLS PLEASE!

Tobeh: too bad! RELEASE THE FANGIRLS!

Fangirls including me: SLENDY SLENDY SLENDY!

Slendy: BLOODY YOUR A FANGIRL!

Me: ...yus :3

Slendy: *groans*

*10 minutes later*

Slendy: MUST...NOT...KILL...*tendrils come out threatingly*

Fangirls but me: EEK *runs away*

Me: Pussies -_-

Tobeh: *rolls eyes* anyways...Toby's watching his show...*watches it with him*

Me: or for fuck sakes...anways BYE!

*next day*

Toby: YAY M.L.P ROCKS!

Me: ew...anways HAI NAYNAY101!

**My dares/Truths**

**Masky and Hoodie:Play the pocky game.**

**Jeff:Here,have a Death Note.**

**Toby:WATCH DORA THE EXPLORER**

**Slender:Everyone must give you 20 bucks.**

**BEN drowned:Meet your counterparts,Link,Young link,and Toon Link.(Things might get awkward)**

**Everyone:Fight the titans from Attack on Titan.**

Me: YAY MASKY AND HOODY YAOI! You know what that needs a shipping name...hm...:O I GOT IT! HOODSKIE!

Tobeh: *face palms and sighs shaking head giving Pocky to Masky and Hoody*

Masky: *blushes still wearing maid outfit and puts one end of pocky in his mouth*

Hoody: *smirks and put other end of Pocky in his mouth*

Me: *taking pictures*

*they start to nibble on each side*

Masky: *blushes madly and breaks pocky*

Hoody: *sulks*

Me: *rolls eyes and gives a death note to Jeff*

Jeff: SWEET! *opens it and writes something in it*

Me: who'd you right down?

Jeff: ...oh...you'll see...

*45 seconds later*

Me: ...nothing happene-*has a siezure and dies*

Tobeh: WHAT THE FUCK JEFF?!

Jeff: WAIT WHAT?! *looks at death note* OH SHIET! I PUTE JADE INSTEAD OF JANE!

Tobeh: DAMN IT!

Jane: ...wait WHAT YOU TRIES TO KILL ME?!

Tobeh: *revives me*

Me: oowww what happened?

Tobeh: You were murdered by Jeff...

Me: ...

Jeff: *chuckles nervously*

Me: ...*realization in 3...2...1...* JEFF IMMA FUCKING KILL YOU!

Jeff: EEK *runs*

Me: *chases*

Tobeh: well looks like I'm taking over -_-

Toby: YAY MORE CARTOONS! *watches Dora*

*hours later*

Toby: *singing Dora's theme song*

Slender: YES!

Tobeh: *grumbles and hands 20 bucks*

Me: *same*

Jeff: *groans and gives money*

BEN: *same*

Jane: *20 bucks*

everyone else: *20 bucks*

Slender: -w-

Me: ;-;

Links: *looks around* WHERE AM I?! *looks at BEN*

BEN: ...hi

Links: AAAHHHH

BEN: WHAT?!

Links: who are you?!

BEN: Your counter part apperently...

Links: ...

*awkard silence*

Me: ...uh...*coughs* let's move on...*teleports us to attack on titan anime*

*after*

Me: YEAH WE WON!

Tobeh: ARE YOU KIDDING?! WE ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT LIVED!

Me: ...*shrugs*

Tobeh: -_-

Me: BYE NAYNAY! Now the last dare...oh HAI STORM!

Storm: HAI!

Me: You all remember storm from Pokemon truth or dare right?

**Jeff make out with Jane**

Me: ._.

Jane and Jeff: NO!

Tobeh: ...*pulls out AK-47*

Me: ;O;

Jane: EEK *kisses Jeff*

Jeff: *blushes and kisses back*

*gross makeout session here*

Me: ...ew...

Tobeh: anyways REVIEW!

Me: YUSH :3


End file.
